Royal Destinies: Angel vs Demon
by maryr0186
Summary: Greater summer inside please check it out.....
1. Default Chapter

Hello every one. This is my first author's note as it will be my first story ever written on FF.net. I have wanted to do this for a while but never had the time. School really bites sometimes. Ok well for my only disclaimer is that I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I wish I did but sadly not to be. I do how ever own the original characters of Star Seraph and Flame Sniper.  
  
Summery: Harry Sirius Potter is the prince of Heaven. He is a tall slender male of 480 years, which in this world of angels and demons in quiet young. He feels along in this world of light and high magic because all those around him seemed to have found their wing mates, which is like a soul mate. Down below earth was another world but this one of shadows and druid magic. Their in a kingdom ruled by Emperor Lucius and Queen Narcssia Malfoy lived the prince of all darkness Prince Draco Severus Malfoy. He was a demon bored of all that he did in the world of flames and punishment. He wondered daily what life about would be like. Son one day both the princes' of light and darkness swiftly left their realms and flew to the earth. While exploring the wonderful blue skies they clashed into a world their destinies had waiting to be created.  
  
Prologue:  
  
It was a time of war and revenge. The skies roared with clashes of power. The heavens had been split into two armies, ones with wings of white and the others with wings as black as night. Four noble but stubborn high ranks stood in the middle. A man with hair as his enemy's wings with eyes of bright gold, his name was James Potter and beside him was his wife Lily who had eyes of glowing emerald and hair as red as flames that sprouted around them. Lily and James both were holders of the pure white wings of heaven and upon their brows laid golden crowns. Across the battle field stood the rules of the rebels or fallen ones as they were later called. The man with hair the color of gold stood with a scowl upon his face. His eyes so much like his wife's as they were a dark sapphire silver. Beside him his wife stood with the same glitter golden hair. They were named Lucius and Narcssia Malfoy.  
  
"You traitors will pay for your treason! I banish you, your wife and all those who are cursed with your blackened wings. You sin's will never befall heaven again!" the voice of James screamed out across the cloud covered battle field. " You will pay for this James! You will pay not with your life but with the life of the child your precious wife is carrying. The to will taste what we have and shall become black winged! Just wait and see!" Narcssia screamed in hatred of her once co ruler and friend from her place beside her husband as the battle field began to break up.  
  
As the battle field shook the golden gates of heaven opened with the song of light and love. All those with white wings flew to their safety but Lily remained behind as she cried for her lost friend Lucius. He had been like her brother but with her husband and his wife fighting for dominance they had been forced to be exiled. She prayed to the highest god someday if not them that their children might meet again.  
  
. 


	2. chapter one: Harry's Grasp of Reality pa...

Chapter One: Harry's Grasp of Reality part one  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Two Hundred years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the sun rose over the peaking clouds with in the golden city of Hogwarts the morning had begun to wake all those kissed by its loving rays. The palace which stood in the center was made from crystal and glass. The royal family had been at the center of all events for almost two hundred years now as the Great War had ended. Time had passed and two children were blessed upon them. The heir of this wonderful kingdom is the Crown Prince Harry Sirius Potter and the kingdom's second heir is the little lady Rose Lily Potter. Harry now ran through the gardens at age 150 thought he looked no more then 11. His small sister ran behind trying to catch up. She seemed to be but 6 or 7 though was only 50 years Harry's junior. They were both excited as today was the day Harry got not only his wand but his wings.  
  
The gardens were a splendid place as it was filled with what ever weather was thought of for the occasion in which the space was used. Since Harry was receiving his wings they thought his favorite season was in order. Snow as white as the clouds drifted down to covered the grassy grounds. The trees were white birch and held silver leaves and shocking gold fruit. The wild life consisted of phoenixes' and unicorns. Golden stages wondered as they were the kingdom's crest animal. Once with in the center of the garden's Harry spotted his mother and father standing upon a rock face with their silver white wings extended. He smiled as she stopped to catch his breath and to wait for his sister. Soon she came to stand beside him giving his glares for not waiting for her. "Harry you could of waited. I did not want to miss this and you almost made me!" Rose whined and sniffled though she knew it would not work to guilt trip Harry as he knew all her tricks.  
  
Queen Lily smiled down at her son and the anticks her daughter was trying to use. She could not believe how fast they were growing up. Today her son would not only get his wand but his wings and along with those his guardians. She looks sad at the thought of her guardians since she had lost both of her, how she missed Lucius and Narcssia but that was in the past now. James saw the sadness his wife displayed and knew she was thinking of her lost friends. It hurt him to do what he had done to them but they betrayed him and Lily and that was all he could do. He hoped someday Lily might fully forgive him. James then turned to his son who now stood below them and smiled. "My son it is time you get the power of our people. I shall now not all present to you your wand but your wings. With those you shall be blessed with an animal spirit to teach you and help you transform into. You guardians shall also be picked to protect you through out the rest of your life.  
  
Harry stood transfixed as he saw his father and mother raise their hands and soon a pillar of light shot down from above and surround him in its warmth. His emerald eyes seemed to go blank as strands of hair like wind surrounded him and connected to his finger tips, eye lids, lips and neck. The power seemed to flare as his inner soul was released. A loud neighing sound was heard as a image of a pure silver Pegasus was seem flouting above him on it's hid hooves. Its eyes were a brilliant emerald green and its horn black as night as were its hooves. A black snake tattoo lay slithering along its left flank. When the pillar swirled into nothing there stood Harry in billowing in white and black robes tied with a golden cord. Upon his back were large wings of white with each feather tipped in black. His eyes glowed an emerald green darker with tints of black. His forehead marked with the sign of the stage with a unicorn in back round marking his spirit animal. In his hands he grasped a wand of black oak and chestnut maple. It would be know that the center of the wand was clearly a phoenix feather from the flames flaring at the tip the color of fresh blood.  
  
Lily gasped as tears came to her eyes, with the black coloring of her son she knew her old friend not enemy Narcssia's prophesy had come true, her son bore the colors of a traitor but was innocent as the new fallen snow still swirling around her. James stood a gasp as he watches his son emerge from the pillar of light. He never once believed in what Narcssia had said to him so many years ago, but now he son stood as proof. What was he to do; his son would be out casted for his coloring, though still respected. "I have the pleasure of giving you my son Crown Prince Harry Sirius Potter of Hogwarts Haven. Now to announce who the gods have selected to be his guardians. Will Lady Hermione Marie Granger and Lord Ronald Jason Weasly please step forth." Queen Lily spoke in her soft motherly tone.  
  
A tall male entered the ring with blood red hair falling from his brown in a lavish pony tail. His eyes were a vivid golden color that seemed to stamp his as part of his family. He was seen to be the same height as the prince but have much more humble clothing. His wings were expanded to show their white feathers but bent to show his respect. Beside him stepped a lengthy female with straight chestnut hair and brown eyes the color of chocolate. Her robes held a higher rank to them as she was part of a noble family where as Ronald was from a working class family. "Yes milady we stand before you as requested and our duty bound to do as you see fit." Both Hermione and Ronald spoke in unison. "I have called you forth to be bound to my son as his guardians and friends for all that life throws at him. You shall be their for him in what ever way he needs. Only when his wing mate is found shall your duty to his lesson. Do you both understand and agree?" Lily spoke softly as this was her right to her son. "Yes." Was the answer the queen received. "The stand before your prince and offer your foreheads so he shall mark you as such." Was the last thing she stated before silencing herself.  
  
Harry watched with the same blank stare as the two approached and bent forward to present their foreheads. Soon they felt a touch to their skin and could feet a sensation like water running from his fingers, once he pulled away a glowing crest of a unicorn followed by their spirit animals could be seen upon their brow. The prince soon after fell to the ground passed out from the use of all his childhood magic and soon was glowing as his endless angelic magic flooded with in him.  
  
End for part one of chapter one. Will get part two out no later then tomorrow afternoon. Love you all. Reviews bad or good welcome. 


	3. Chapter Two: Hary's Grasp of Reality par...

Chapter Two: Harry's Grasp of Reality Part Two  
  
Disclaimer: *Weeps* I do not own HP characters. *le sigh* Enjoy  
  
Harry awoke to the sounds of his mother and father talking in hushed voices. Their words seemed blurred in his mind as he groaned and awoke to find himself with in the silken sheets of his bed. His mother sat beside him sponging his forehead as his father paced at the foot of his bed. "Harry dear, your awake. We are glad that you are all right. You used a lot of energy with your transformation and the accepting of your new guardians." Lily spoke with a sweet voice but clearly she was not as happy as she appeared to be. James sighed as he looked down upon his son. The black tints in his pupil less emerald eyes scared him, as did the tips of each feather. The black was a sign of the traitors. Though he knew his son was loyal to the crown it still disturbed him. Narcssia had made her words come true, his son was marked with her family's coloring though it was not dominate it was still seen perfectly. "I am glad you are awake my heir. I see that you have taken on special coloring and the might stallion Pegasus as your spirit animal. I am happy the great animal has chosen you." James spoke with a tint of ice in his voice. He did not mean to be cruel but the thought of his son with black wings disturbed him more then he would ever let on.  
  
Harry smiled as he flexed his new wings. They no longer hurt nor did they weigh him down like dead weight. They felt as if made from the clouds themselves and he was excited to see what his first flying lesson with Ronald brought. Yes he must also make time to visit his new guardians and best friends. He felt their joy in being chosen through his connection and link to them. They bore his spirit animal marking as proof that they are his more loyal subjects. He stretched as she sat up in bed. He felt as refreshed as he did before the ceremony though he knew his new magic had doubles and he was no longer a child. He smiled to his mother as he climbed wobbly out of his bed and towards his bathroom where he would bath and they head towards the gardens to find Ronald and Hermione.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry smiled as he slid into his white robe lined in gold. He smiled as the silk rubbed just right over his shoulders. It lay open to show off his tanned chest as the sun really never left only was shadowed when it was night. His long masculine legs were encased in baggy white silk pants tied with a blood red sash. His golden sandals encased his feet as he walked down the halls towards the gardens. "Ronald Weasley you get back here with my wand this minute the prince will be here soon!" Hermione yelled as she ran after her red headed partner. She glared as him as he took off into the air knowing full well Hermione was afraid of heights since her fall at age 100. She groaned and the gasped as her eyes turned to see a silently laughing Harry standing no more then twenty feet from them. "Ronald Harry is here!" she cried out in anger and embarrassment. She had never been as embarrassed as she was now in front of her prince.  
Harry just laughed as he sent out his wide angelic wings and grinned at Ronald. "Here for my first flying lessons boss." Harry spoke with laughter in his voice. Ronald simply glared and spread his wings which were tipped in red on each feather; Hermione's were tipped in chocolate brown. He closed his eyes and seeped magic into each feather and soon the wind caught and picked him up off the ground. "Now my prince, just concentrate on one special purpose you wish to fly for. Mine is joy. Hermione's was the excitement until she fell about 50 years ago." Ronald smiled softly still trying to encourage Hermione back into the sky with him. Harry closed his eyes and thought of the freedom flying would bring, he would not be a prince in the sky but simply an angel. His feathers were glowing a bitch black and soon he was caught up in the wind as well beside Ronald but held more control then a normal first timer should. "That's great Harry. Much more control then I had or anyone has had in a long time. Born flyer you are mate." Ronald laughed softly as they continued on with the basics and then slow laps tell Harry got the hang of it.  
  
Harry seemed to enjoy his flying more and more with each flight. His nights were controlled by how far he could fly and how high. He tested every limit tell not a single imperfection was left from the time he left the ground till he landed. The skies were open for him to grasp as his own. One night as he flew he could see the golden gates fast approaching in his flight. He stopped before them and sighed, they blocked him in. He knew that earth lay below and father was the world of Hogsmeade. The world of demons he parents had punished those with wings black like his were tinted. He tried to push free and with sigh found his magic was not strong enough yet to open the gates. Soon though he was be free and see what he was denied.  
  
Sorry the chapter was short but I want to start Draco's POV. See yea all soon and please more reviews. 


End file.
